Devices comprising magneto-resistive sensing elements are used in numerous applications. For example, some current sensing devices use magneto-resistive sensing elements in order to determine the magnetic field generated by a current through a conductor so as to be able to conclude on the size of the current based on the size of the magnetic field determined using the magneto-resistive sensing element.
Current sensors may, for example, be used to determine the current flowing through or within a power module or power converter used to provide an alternating supply voltage. Power converters of that kind are, for example, used to provide the supply voltages for electric motors. Electric motors may be used for driving a vehicle or particular component of the vehicle, for example a steering or the like.
In numerous applications, there is a desire to be able to determine information indicating a safe operation of the magneto-resistive sensing element or the device containing it so as to be able to conclude whether the result determined using the magneto-resistive sensing element is reliable. Further, the information indicating a safe operation should be determined avoiding high additional costs or high consummation of space by additional devices.